Surprise Part 2
by AnnieThelen
Summary: Annie has a special visitor..Who can it be?


~~~~~Jack~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean by we are?" Mom just stood there staring at me.  
"Were having a birthday party for Fi"  
"Umm Jack maybe you haven't noticed but Fi..." Annie was interrupted in mid sentence. Perfect timing.  
"Mom!!" There was Fi running towards us. Mom turned around and hugged her daughter close.  
"But Hunny how? Your supposed to be with Aunt Melinda.."  
"She's here to, Jack planned it. We came down here for a visit and he planned it all" Mom then hugged both of us I could tell she was happy. Annie came over to us.  
"Hey Fi, Happy Birthday" we all then started to sing Happy Birthday to her, I could of sworn my little sister's face turned bright red. Ned and Irene joined us in singing. They knew about it too so they weren't as surprised.  
"Were going to go get the bus inspected, Molly you have a show tonight so don't get to much of a tan."  
"Ok Bye Ned, Bye Irene." We all just looked at each other for a little.  
"Hey ok there is like waves and were out the beach what are we waiting for? Let's go surfing!" That was Clu of course.  
We all laughed then Fi and Annie looked at each other and smiled, then my Mom joined in. Clu Carey and I stared at them suspiciously.  
"What...are you guys up to." They just laughed and started running.   
"Last one to the water is a ugly green Martian!" Fi yelled back  
"Hey I'm no green Martian I have way better hair!" We all started to run after them. Mom had stopped running seeing my Aunt Melinda and they started to talk . But Carey Clu and I continued to run after them. I was the furthest behind. Clu came right up behind Fi and picked her up and ran into the water throwing her in. Carey did the same to Annie only thing was Annie pulled him under with her. I laughed as I caught up to both. I looked along the beach as Annie, Carey and Fi stood up. Some guy was walking along, he looked like some preppy muscle maniac.   
  
  
~~~~~Annie~~~~~  
The guy pushed right past Jack, almost knocking him off his feet but he regained his balance.  
"Hey! That was rude!" I yelled to the man.  
"Your point is" He said walking up to me.  
"You should apologize."  
"And who is going to make me." I saw Carey walking towards me. "This puny little punk"  
"Leave him alone he's a lot nicer than you."  
"Oh is he now well to bad for him"  
  
~~~~~Carey~~~~~~~  
I was sure this guy was trouble, Jack watched for a little but then Fi and Clu pulled him away to go surfing and he went along. This guy gave me the creeps and I didn't want Annie to get hurt...Not that I like her or anything...Annie was glaring at the man. Then out of no where he pushed her and she fell back. Right before she hit the water I caught her and let her sit down in the water since we were still in the shallow area. I looked to where the man had been but he was gone. I sat down beside Annie.  
"Hey are you ok?"  
"Yea I'm fine that guy is a big jerk"  
"Yea...well he's gone now. Let's go join the others"  
"Ok" She smiled that great smile of hers as I helped her up and we ran over to the others who were having a splashing slash dunking war. Of coarse Annie and I joined in immediately. I went after Fi, she went after Jack. Clu was still Surfing like the bum he is.  
  
~~~~Fi~~~~~  
I jumped onto Carey making him fall under. Annie had done the same to Jack. We all laughed then Carey smirked and asked if anyone was up for a game of chicken. Of course we were. Jack and I were undefeatable...so far at least. We all waded out to where it was a little deeper. I got up onto my brother's shoulders. Annie got onto Carey's. And the war began. Almost an hour passed and still no one had fallen so we both gave in and headed back to land. Clu finally came back to land.  
"Dude that was Sweet! You know that would rock in a snow storm!"  
"Umm Clu this is Florida. I hear they don't get a lot of snow" Annie replied. We all laughed as Molly came over.  
"Hey did you guys have fun?"  
We all replied in our different ways of saying yes.  
  
~~~Annie~~~  
That had been the best time I've had at the beach in a while. No weird stuff, only the preppy guy but I forgot about him. We all waited for Ned and Irene to come back and there they were with the bus. But wait it looked different....They both got off the bus.  
"Hey Guys"  
"Umm Irene what happened to the bus?"  
"Oh this? It's the new bus, it's a gift from the studio. Go take a look inside" We all went in to look. Everything looked the same only bigger. I went into my room and there was a huge different it had two beds. I turned and looked at Fi.  
"Your coming with us aren't you?" She nodded. I knew Jack was hiding something. Molly ran into the room.   
"Your coming back on the road Fi!" She hugged her daughter and we both laughed. That night after the gig we were on the road again. It was a little past three A.M. and there standing in the room I could of sworn I saw the man from earlier. I screamed, The bus was parked and all of a sudden everyone ran into the room Fi woke up and looked at me.  
"Annie are you ok?" Molly asked. I nodded even though I wasn't, I knew that couldn't of been a dream. Everyone slowly left and Fi fell asleep. But I stayed up a little later Carey came in.  
"Annie.. Is everything ok?" I nodded once more. He came over and sat beside me.   
"Are you sure?" I nodded but then shook my head.   
"It was the man.. from at the beach he was in here..."  
"Annie your just freaking yourself out."  
"Your probably right sorry if I bothered you"  
"It's ok I wasn't asleep anyway." He got up and left after saying good night. I slowly fell back asleep, but I had the feeling someone or something was watching me...   
  
--To be continued Once again--  



End file.
